


Mistress of Ships

by Silverhuntress



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Stannis Baratheon, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Rule 63, Thoughts of Rape, Vic has fantasies of Womannis, canon typical sexism, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhuntress/pseuds/Silverhuntress
Summary: When the Ironborn rebelled, they expected the Royal Navy to be weak.
They hadn't expected her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 6 of valor_morekinks at livejournal. For the prompt of:
> 
> "fem!Stannis/Victarion (possible dub-con/non-con)
> 
> anything, any consent level, any AU (maybe a modern AU, maybe semicanon with Vic having fantasies after fem!Stannis defeats him at the Fair island)"
> 
> Un-beta'd so constructive criticism welcome.

They say that Robert’s Master of Ships doesn’t know a rudder from an oar.

They say he has the post for marrying the King’s sister.

They say she knows more of sailing than him.

They say Lord of Dragonstone and good brother to the king wasn’t enough for anyone to marry the woman.

The Navy will be weak, Balon says.

We bowed to the dragons, Balon says.

We will not bow to stags, Balon says.

Victarion sailed for his brother, Lannisport had burned, so too would the Royal Navy.

But she had been waiting.

The true mistress of the Royal Fleet, Stanna Baratheon, not Frey (they said she refused his cloak and kept her own and the king had laughed).

Stanna Baratheon, who sipped delicately at saltwater and had eyes the color of the seas in their worst temper.

Stanna Baratheon, who wore a simple riding dress to make war upon the ocean and killed a man with a hairpin.

Stanna Baratheon, who was hard as iron and strong where her simpering husband was weak.

Stanna Baratheon, who should be queen upon the deck of the _Fury_ , but instead was forced to present her plans to that _useless fuck_ she’d been bound to for him to take as his own.

She was brilliant, she was deadly, she looked at him like he was nothing more than a pile of seaweed on the shore, and Victarion _wanted_.

He wanted those sea deep eyes, wanted to watch her belly swell with his sons, wanted to feel the kiss of her steel when she inevitably tried to kill him, wanted to grip her tight and drag her down.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me which Frey she married, I have no idea. Hell, I don't even know if the bastard was Walder's son or grandson. All I know is, Walder started sending some of his brood to Dragonstone and Stanna is sick of it.
> 
> (Don't call Shireen a Frey, it's not advisable for your longterm health)


End file.
